One Thing
by Seddie Craziie
Summary: Freshmen years begins for Sam, Freddie, and Carly. But when a new year comes along, it makes people change-and Sam's in the middle of a big one! Rated T to be safe and for some bad language later on . Most likely Seddie.
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, so this is something I've been working on for, I don't know even know how long! Haha, anyway, I've only written the prologue [this] and the first chapter. I'm still working on the second one. I'll put up the first chapter after I get at least 10 reviews on this prologue. Sound fair? :]

Disclaimer: Just in case you haven't noticed, there wasn't a disclaimer in Hot 'n' Cold. I don't own anything. So there. Blah.

--

It was exactly one week before September 4, the day Carly, Sam, and Freddie would become freshmen at Bridgeway High. There was a lot of preparation going on at that moment.

Carly Shay was in her room, deciding on her back-to-school outfit, trying to ignore the sounds coming from her older brother's room.

_He's probably looking for something,_ Carly thought, shaking her head. Her brother, Spencer, was not a normal sibling.

He was an artist and very…unique in his own way. But nevertheless, Carly loved him anyway.

--

Fredward (Freddie) Benson was trying to escape his mother, Marissa Benson, from giving him vaccinations. She didn't want her dear son to get any diseases from the new school.

Of course, Freddie thought this was ridiculous. His mother was…crazy, some people said. Others said she was nice and being protective of her one and only son. After Freddie's dad passed away, Marissa didn't want to lose Freddie, too.

Then again, Freddie was so young that he barely remembered his own father. He only saw pictures of him with his mom.

--

Now, Samantha (Sam) Puckett was dealing with a serious issue. For the past weeks, she had been weighing herself.

The results?

Let's just say, Sam was afraid that she was overweight, obese, and in simpler terms, fat.

What the blonde didn't know, was that her weight was perfectly normal.

Sam didn't worry or think THAT much about it, until she came to something she found on the internet. There were two simple words.

Eating disorders.

It sounded really bad on the computer, but the internet never told the truth.

Right?

--

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Leave reviews please! Remember, 10 until the first chapter. :)


	2. The Beginning

A/N: Okay, I started this chapter early because Venus Hurricane gave me some advice that I should. You rock for that, Venus! Second, I'd still like to thank the people who did review on the prologue. [claps] This chapter's pretty short, but expect longer ones in the future. Alrighty, then! On with the story. :D

Disclaimer: Twerty! Blaz, zookwee, zookwee. [translation: Don't own! Never would, blah, blah.]

--

It was currently 6:49 a.m., September 4th. Sam Puckett sat at her kitchen table, waiting for her mother to finish making breakfast.

Her mom, Sarah Puckett, was a lot better now. She cared for Sam more, after visiting a therapist, or something like that.

Sarah walked over, putting a plate of waffles, bacon strips, scrambled eggs, and toast in front of her daughter.

She smiled and said, "Here you go, honey."

Sam forced a smile back and looked at the food longingly. She took a long sniff of the delicious looking breakfast. The bacon, oh the bacon! Sam just LOVED bacon. But she made a choice last night in her room.

She would just not eat food for a few days. Then, her weight would go down and she'd be looking thin-just like Carly Shay, her best friend.

Sarah walked upstairs-perfect timing for Sam. She couldn't resist but take one strip of bacon. Stuffing it in her mouth, she quickly dumped the rest in the trash. The blonde now-freshman flipped the plate over, covering the food. She didn't want her mom suspicious. After all, her mom worked hard to keep Sam happy now.

"Mom, I'm leaving for school now!" Sam shouted up the stairs.

"All right, sweetie!"

Sam rested her backpack on her right shoulder and headed out the door.

--

It was getting a little colder now. Unfortunately, she left her sweatshirt back in her room. She was already almost at school. Rubbing her shoulders, she tried to concentrate on something other than the cold air around her.

"Sam?" a voice behind her asked.

She turned around and spotted the "dork", Freddie Benson.

"What up, Freddork?" she managed to say without sounding like she was freezing.

Sam looked down at her clothes and mentally hit herself. She had chosen to wear a comfortable T-shirt that read, "DANGER!" on the front and said, "Stand at least 100 feet away" on the back. The teenager also wore jean Capri's and plaid blue converse.

"Are you cold?" Freddie asked, noticing Sam shivering slightly.

"No." Sam scoffed.

"You can admit it, sheesh." Freddie rolled his eyes and walked ahead of Sam, into their new high school.

The blonde-haired girl just stood there for a moment, then followed the nerd into the entrance.

--

"SAM!"

"I'm innocent!" Sam held up her hands in defense. Gosh, her old teachers just had to talk with the high school teachers. But she couldn't get yelled at by a teacher already, could she?

"It's just me!" the girl turned Sam around and she sighed in relief.

"You scared me, Carly!"

"Sorry." Carly smiled apologetically. "Oh, guess who my locker is right next to!!"

"Who?"

"Shane!"

"From the A.V. club at Ridgeway?" Sam asked, shocked.

The brunette nodded excitedly, and then regained her normal face. "Your locker's near mine, but guess who your 'locker buddy' is?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Please don't tell me it's 'Germy'!"

"No."

"Then who?" Sam asked, confused.

"Promise me you guys won't murder each other!" Carly half-begged.

"Carly!"

"Sam!"

The blonde stalked off, while Carly quickly followed her best friend.

"Sam, watch out!!"

"What?" Sam turned her head back to look at her best friend, but then bumped into someone-HARD.

She rubbed her head and started to feel dizzy…

--

A/N: What'd you guys think? I know you wanna review! So press that button! Anonymous reviews are accepted! :D


	3. Shockers and Surprises

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'm EXTREMELY happy with how many people are liking this story. :] Yay!! Oh, and happy holidays! Wherever you are, WHENever you are, I hope you have an awesome holiday. And personally, I don't really like how this chapter turned out. Eh..

Disclaimer: Don't own. Blah blah. Never would. Blah blah. Too young. Blah blah. [falls asleep]

--

"Sam?"

"Sam!"

All I heard were voices faintly calling my name...I opened my eyelids very slowly and saw a few figures.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

Huh, sounded like the dork himself.

"Sam, it's us!"

Yup, that was definitely Carly.

I sat straight up, totally awake.

"I don't understand why you would just faint like that by merely bumping into someone." The nurse said to me.

I quickly looked out the doorway, pretending to be looking at something.

"Sam? Are you hiding something?" Carly folded her arms.

The blonde faced Carly and Freddie and put on her most serious face.

"I'm not hiding anything! I just didn't eat much this morning. You know, my mom?"

"Oh." Carly thought for a second and I had said seemed to sink in.

"You sure?" Freddie asked, jumping in.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes annoyingly at the nerd. He sure had some of his mom's qualities, I'll tell you that.

"Alright, get to class everyone!" The nurse clapped her hands and shooed everyone out.

Weirdly, Freddie looked at me on his way out. He didn't know that I saw him, though.

Thank God.

--

It was lunchtime, one of my favorite subjects and time periods of the day. I got my lunch and walked to the usual table I sat at with Carly, Freddie, and a few other people we were okay friends with.

"Hey!"

And that was-

"Hey, Carls." I said, sitting down. Guess I couldn't let my brain finish that thought.

A few minutes passed and I still didn't touch my food.

Of course, _they_ noticed.

"Sam, why aren't you eating?" Carly munched on a fry and nudged me.

"Uh, not hungry?" I said weakly.

Carly gave me a look, not believing me for one second.

I sighed and though quickly, thinking of the perfect excuse. Then, it hit me.

"See, me and Freddie have this bet…" I glanced over at him and saw him raise his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Another bet?" Carly groaned. As usual.

"Yeah, it's to see if I can last a few days without eating lunch." I mentally smacked myself. Great excuse.

"But-"

I shot Freddie a look that said, "Go with it or I'll twist your head around!"

"Uh…"

"So?" Crap, she waiting for an answer. He better say-

"Yup! The loser gets…chocolate milk down their pants-a whole gallon!"

Dang, that boy was good at acting.

"Promise me you guys won't put a video of that on iCarly."

"Well-"

"Sam!"

"We won't, we won't!"

"Good." Carly smiled.

--

Walking home from school, I heard my phone beep. It was a text.

From Freddie?

Oh gosh, what does that dork want from me?

"_start explaining"_ The text read.

I texted back, "promise u won't tell anyone!"

"_huh?"_

"i…"

"_Yeah?"_

"my mom's forcing me 2 lose weight by not eating" Man, I hoped he'd buy it.

"_seriously?"_

Huh, maybe it did work. Just to make sure…

"uh-huh."

"_4 how long?"_

There goes his worry senses again. "not tht long, don't freak."

"_good. :)"_

--

A/N: So? Huh? Huh? Huh?? HUH? Lol. I like the end...what about you peoples? [I'm so weird.] Leave a comment-er, review! I loves to hear from you guys. :D


	4. Suspicions

A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm super sorry for not updating! I had a lot of other stuff to do and when I DID have free time, I was simply too lazy to put it up. xD Anyways, to make it up to you guys, this chapter is much longer than my usual ones. So, I hope that you guys really like this chapter, I spent days earlier writing it, rewriting it, writing it, falling asleep, tweaking it. Haha! Sorry for my little rant there...

Disclaimer: [Carly talking] Seddie Craziie [Jessica] doesn't own iCarly or David Archuleta, that belongs to us! [Me talking] Hey, hey, hey, iCarly belongs to Nickelodeon!And since when did YOU own David Archuleta??? [Carly talking] WHATEVER!

--

That same night, I was lying on my bed in my room, listening to a mix CD.

You don't need to know who gave to me.

"Sam, honey?"

Great, my mother just had to walk in at this exact moment. I'd rather have my mom NOT care so much about me.

"Hi, mom."

"What're you listening to?"

Gosh, she had to be so nosy. Parents.

"Just a mix CD." I said quietly.

"Oh, the one that Freddie made for you?"

Why didn't she already put it in the newspaper??

Okay, Freddie gave it to me, pshh. I knew a lot of Freddies.

"You know, Freddie Benson?"

Ugh, shut up, Mom! Well, it's not like anyone was in the room. Or listening to my mind.

I sighed, skipping the current song, "Crush" by David Archuleta. He was on iCarly once. Then he became mega-famous, and out comes his brand new single, "Crush" Weirdly, I had this…weird feeling. Like, something in my head-you know that little voice?-was telling me that there was something about that song.

I don't know what.

And I didn't really give it a second thought.

My mom looked at me and seemed to be thinking. She wasn't onto me, was she?

No, she probably wasn't. She just left the room and smiled. My mom either had a really good therapist to be treating me like this, or she…

I don't know.

Man, all I keep saying today is, "I don't know."

I skipped ahead a couple songs and soon was listening to a song called, "River Flows in You" by this Japanese dude, Yiruma. The song was just a song played on the piano. Normally, I'd think that kind of stuff is geeky.

But it was actually…nice.

It was in the movie, "Twilight" I saw it a while ago with Carly and Freddie at the nearest movie theater.

Okay, I seriously don't know what's wrong with me today. I keep calling Freddie…_Freddie_.

See??

Maybe it's because I didn't eat.

…But I can't.

I made a promise to myself not to. And if I stopped now, I'd just gain weight again. No one would like me. Then again most people never did…

But of course, every guy just _loves_ Carly. She's smart, pretty, skinny, and, and…

Is crushed on by _him_.

Who's "him" you ask?

Pfft. I'm not telling you.

Why should I?

Why should I care if he likes my best friend or not?

Why DO I care?

This is confusing. And I need to stop thinking and just…sleep. Yeah, sleeping should take my mind off of a lot of this stuff.

--

The next morning, Tuesday, flew by pretty quickly. It was almost exactly like the morning before. My mom got up early and made me a huge breakfast. Even though it was very tempting, I forced myself not to. I dumped the whole thing in the trash, stuffing a bottle of water in my bag.

Walking to school, turning my combination, messing it up a few times, and stuffing some books in there.

Same old.

"Hey."

Oh, joy. I was beginning to wonder when this would happen.

"Hey, Dorkward!" I said as cheery as I possibly could.

He simply rolled his eyes.

Huh, I guess my insults were nothing to him now. It seemed like it was only yesterday when he defended himself against my "attacks with words" as he used to call them. It was most likely and probably ancient history now. Guess some things never last.

Uh-oh.

Not good.

My stomach grumbled.

LOUDLY.

"Did you skip breakfast again? I swear you'd go to Carly's in the morning for some ham or something."

Ah, he knew me too well.

Wait, did I just say that he knew me too well????

Maybe…

Nah. Not possible.

There went my stomach again. Man, I was starving! I'd probably get used to the feeling once I held up longer and longer and longer. Then again, it was getting pretty tough. But it was a trillion times better than actually exercising.

Who liked exercising?

Not me for sure.

"Well…" I trailed off, and then spotted Carly walking in our direction.

Thank you!!

"Hey, guys!" Carly greeted us.

"Hey."

"What's up, Carly?"

Wouldn't Freddie normally try to impress Carly or something. I swear he had a crush on her. A MAJOR crush, in fact, could he really be over Carly? That fast?

Then again, it really isn't "That fast," It has been a few years. Kinda hard to believe.

Letting Carly and Freddie talk, I checked my schedule. Looks like, I had P.E. next.

Oh, great. Just my luck I'd have to run around and do exercise. And with Freddie! Ugh. Crap, my stomach was starting to hurt. Was someone calling my name?

"Hey, Sam? Sam? SAM!"

"What?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"The bell rang."

Oh, it was Fredward. I swear it was Carly. Ah, whatever.

--

And I was there.

I was sitting through another one of Bubble Butt's [Ms. Briggs's] super long, boring lectures about "the great ancient history of Scottish highland dancing".

Yeah, she quit her middle school teaching days and became a teacher at the high school.

Lame!

I looked to my right and saw Carly writing something. Of course _she_ was taking notes for this stuff. She was a straight "A" student now, she couldn't possibly fail a pop quiz. Some could say she was on overachiever.

What was I doing?

I was getting ready to take a nice, relaxing nap. But before I laid my head down comfortably on my desk, I noticed Fredward out of the corner of my left eye. Lifting my head up, I slowly took a peek at him to see what that little nerd was up to now. He seemed to be staring at someone.

Let me take a _wild_ guess…Carly?

His eyes SEEMED to be looking in her direction.

Now, why did I say "seemed"? Well…I was getting this very uncomfortable that he was looking at ME.

Ah, what am I saying? I laid my head down, took a deep breath and closed my eyes, drifting off into my very own "La La Land"…

--

Where was I? Carly's apartment? Hmm, what time was it?

I walked over to their kitchen and looked at a clock hanging on the wall. It was right after school. I sighed and fell back onto the soft, colorful couch. Then I just noticed something-

Something really strange.

Where was everyone?

"CARLY!" I yelled.

"Sam, I need to talk to you."

Ooh, she sounded mad. I ran up the wooden stairs, all the way to the door inside the iCarly studio. I took a breath, then opened the door and tried to smile.

"Hey, Carly…"

"Sam, why do you have vitamins in your backpack?" Carly was holding up a small tube that contained these so-called, "vitamins".

"B-because-"

"Tell me why! And tell me the truth."

I turned to run out the door, but the door…it was gone! Okay, how could a door disappear?? I turned my head and looked at the windows, which were slowly disappearing.

"Carly-"

"Tell me!!"

"O-o-kay…I'm…"

"You're what?

"Why were you going through my bag anyway?" I asked, just realizing something. Hopefully, this would change the subject.

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm…on at eating…d-disorder." I said shakily.

"You're WHAT?!"

"Are you mad?" Gee, why'd I ask that when I probably know the answer??

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, SAMANTHA JEAN PUCKETT????"

Seeing Carly like this, scared me! No, it terrified me. I don't think I'd ever been more scared in my life. Her eyes were glaring dangerously at me and voice was shouting so many things at me, I couldn't think straight! I thought that I told her, she'd at least try to help me through this without screaming at the top of her freaking lungs!

All of a sudden, I started crying. Yup, me, Sam Puckett, was crying. I stood there, letting her see me cry like it was a normal thing I did all the time.

No one would help me…they'd all abandon me…

--

I jumped up, totally awake. It was all just a dream. A scary, horrifying dream.

Pretending to be looking at something interesting, I was secretly spying on Freddie. He was STILL staring at Carly apparently. When would that boy give up? Rolling my eyes, I whispered to him.

"She'll never love you as long as you're yourself."

Glaring at me, he replied, "I was NOT staring at-"

"Oh, stop lying to yourself! Me and you both know you were."

"I wasn't!"

"Sure. Keep saying that, but I won't believe you." I said in a sing-song voice at the last part.

"Can't you ever shut your mouth for two seconds? It was more peaceful when you were sleeping!"

I counted two seconds to myself in my head.

"There, two seconds? Happy?"

"Guys, be quiet! Ms. Briggs will put all of us in detention." Carly told us.

"Eh, detention's nothing." I shrugged, sitting up a bit.

"Not for you, it isn't." Freddie pointed out.

"Whatever."

"Samantha! Talking again??" Ms. Briggs glared at me.

Why did she have to work at Bridgeway? I thought we'd finally get rid of her. But no, we have to be stuck with the rhinoceros for four years. I'd rather flunk outta high school!!

"She had a good reason to!" Carly spoke up. Ah, always defending me. And that's why we're best friends.

"And what was that?" Ms. Briggs narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, she was just asking us to explain what you were saying for the past minutes. She couldn't hear 'cause someone else was talking." Freddie explained.

Ms. Briggs always bought what Freddie said since he was a perfect little geek-er, student. And did he just stand up for me? That was a start.

"It was Rona!" Carly quickly added.

Haha!! I felt bad for that mess of a girl-no, wait! Of course I didn't! Haha!!!

Rona Berger gasped and glared at Carly who smirked back.

"Rona, you have detention after school, one hour!"

This time, the witch scoffed and turned her head away, flipping her hair. What a freak.

"Samantha, you're off the hook…this time." Ms. Briggs lowered her eyes when she said, "this time". Well, being off the hook "this time" is better than not being off the hook. Besides, tonight we had to plan for the next iCarly.

The lunch bell rang and Carly, Freddie and I were out the door. Carly was eagerly chatting about iCarly with Freddie. I was nodding along to everything they were saying.

But I needed to sneak away for just one little minute, 60 seconds. We were just passing the bathrooms and I quickly walked into the girls' restroom.

I scanned the room, making sure I was the only one in here. Slowly, I took out some pills and a bottle of water. Setting it on the counter, I twisted the cap off the water bottle and put the pill in the very back of my mouth…

--

"So, I think-wait! Where's Sam?" Freddie asked Carly, looking around.

"I don't know, wasn't she next to you?"

"Correction, she _was_."

"Check by her locker, then go in the cafeteria. I'll check the bathroom."

"'Kay." he nodded, walking off.

Carly had an awkward feeling about this…she was also getting pretty suspicious. Sam wasn't eating, and she definitely noticed when Sam jumped up from her sleep in Ms. Briggs's classroom. Now, she ditched them. That just wasn't like her! Standing in front of the bathroom, she was silent for a few moment, listening to any possible sound that proved Sam was in there.

Shaking her head, Carly opened the door slightly and saw Sam. And did she have some pills with her?? She couldn't possibly be taking drugs, could she?

Or worse…

"SAM!" Carly rushed in, running up to her blonde friend.

"Carly!" Sam quickly stashed the pills and her water bottle into her bag, zipping it up even quicker.

"Were those pills?"

"N-no."

"Sam? Don't lie to me!"

Great, my dream is becoming a reality! Sam thought to herself.

"Sam, I want the truth. Were those pills?"

"Okay, they were!"

"For what? Are you on drugs?"

"No!! Carly, I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were!"

"It was implied." Sam said blankly.

"Then why did you have pills? You don't need any medication! You're not…you're not…"

"No, I'm not! Again, I'm smart enough to make good choices!!"

"What good choice could you possibly have made if you have pills with you?? I'm just worried!"

"Then stop worrying! I'm fine, you're not my mother!" Sam stormed out of the bathroom before Carly could say another word.

"I never said I was." Carly said to herself after Sam left.

--

"Hey, I was looking for you. Well, me and Carly." Freddie said to me while I was sitting down.

"Don't talk to me!" I told him, frustrated.

"What'd I do? If Carly said something, don't take all your anger out on me!"

"It's none of your business!! Stop talking to me!" I snapped at him.

"Fine. I'll stay away from you and your attitude and go somewhere I'm wanted." he picked up his lunch and other things and walked off.

I exhaled softly. Maybe I was a little harsh to him. And I DID take my anger out on him. I'm just like that, like it or not. And of course I didn't mean to blow up in front of Carly. It's just…I panicked. When I panic, I just do the first thing that comes to mind, I usually don't think everything through to make a "proper decision".

All I ever do is ruin people's lives and make people mad. That's why no one likes me. And now Carly was mad at me, even Freddie was mad at me! And he usually just takes my insults and doesn't stand up for himself like that. I was actually pretty surprised. I've never seen that side of him before.

I wasn't gonna cry, though. Not like in my dream.

It was getting _too_ real.

--

A/N: You know what? I always feel so insecure about my endings! Is that okay for an ending? At first I thought it was pretty good, but then I thought about it some more and I'm not sure...so in your reviews, tell me what you think about this ending and my other endings. Are they bad? Cheesy? Good? Too short? Haha, sorry! The next chapter is shorter since it's kind of a filler chapter for Chapter Five. That's where it gets interesting...Don't forget to read below this for some other important news! :D

So, for those of you who don't watch the wonders of TV, let me inform you what's happening on January 3rd! [No, not my birthday.] The Kisses and Misses Night with brand new episodes of True Jackson: VP and iCarly! [insert screaming people] On the new episode of iCarly [insert screaming people], someone shares a very special kiss that will make all of us Seddie fans most likely wet ourselves. Do you know the couple that shares a smooch? It's pretty obvious now! By the way, I have not idea why Gibby's in there, he's kinda scaring me...I mean, HIM with CARLY? [shudders] Here's the summary if you already haven't heard:

Sam overhears Carly and Freddie talking. Freddie tells her that he hasn't been kissed. Sam then tells everyone on iCarly about what she heard. Freddie gets mocked, embarrassed, and humiliated the next day at school, making Sam regret telling the whole world about Freddie's "secret"

Awesome, huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Okay, just review before I blow my pants up.


End file.
